


The Beach

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand and handjobs don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

"Ow! Ow, fuck!"

Ewan jerks back, pushing Jude away.

"What? I... Sorry, I...what?" Jude stammers, and he can't help glancing around to make sure no one's heard. But when he peeks around the rocks, the beach is deserted still, and he lets out a sign of relief.

"I don't-" Ewan's voice cuts into his thoughts. "It's...sand or something, I don't..."

"Oh! Oh, fuck." Cheeks burning, Jude wonders if he could just dig a hole in the sand and bury himself. He wipes his hands on his swimming trunks, but they're still slightly damp and his hands end up sandier than before.

Ewan's pushed his trunks down, hard-on sticking out, and when he pulls his foreskin back, Jude can see specks of sand on the head. Ewan's hands are sandy, too, and his eyelashes are wet with tears.

Jude winces and looks away. "Sorry..."

"Not your fault," Ewan says. He brushes his hands off and peers at them closely. "Stupid idea, shagging on the fucking beach..." He holds out his hands for Jude to inspect. "They look all right to you?"

"I think so, yeah."

Chewing his lip, Jude watches as Ewan licks his fingers and dabs up the sand. The skin looks redder than it should, irritated, though maybe Ewan's cock is always that color. He thinks about saying something, thinks about bending down and licking it clean. Instead he sits and watches, knees drawn up and arms wrapped tight around them, and by the time he finally works up the nerve to open his mouth, Ewan's finished, rolling his foreskin back up. His dick's mostly soft now. He tugs his trunks up and with a sinking feeling, Jude's sure that's the last he's going to see of it. He's ruined his chance.

"So..." Jude says at the same time Ewan says "erm..." and there's the usual "what?" and "no, you go first" awkwardness.

Ewan stands and brushes the sand from his arse. "You want to... My hotel's just back there," he jerks his head, "you wanna have a shower and try again?"

Jude looks up, startled, and then scrambles to his feet. "Fuck, yeah."


End file.
